1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the field of electrical connecting elements. Such electrical connecting elements are wiring systems for a set-up of active and/or passive electrical and/or electronic components. Examples for electrical connecting elements are printed circuit boards, High Density Interconnects, Flex-Prints, Interposers etc. In particular, the invention concerns the manufacturing of an electrical connecting element with a rigid (dimensionally stable) section, and an electrical connecting element with a rigid section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed circuit boards with predetermined breaking points are known. Use of such printed circuit boards may be advantageous in a fabrication process. For example, they make the assembly of a plurality of devices on a common printed circuit board product possible, which product, only after assembly, is broken into a plurality of printed circuit boards with components thereon. Also, they may allow more economical handling and storing on the manufacturer's side. In accordance with the state of the art, for providing a printed circuit board with a predetermined breaking point, a preliminary product is cut in (grooved) at the desired location. Thereafter, an additional layer is added to the preliminary product, the additional layer covering the cut. When the thus manufactured printed circuit board is cracked along the incision, the additional layer is disrupted. However, the place where the additional layer is disrupted is not very precisely defined. This is illustrated in FIGS. 1a and 1b. FIG. 1a shows the preliminary product 1 with a cut 1.1 and an additional layer 2. When the board is parted, the additional layer's line of disruption especially does not always exactly coincide with the cut. Rather, the additional layer may be partly peeled off, as illustrated in FIG. 1b. 
Due to the resulting uncertainty, a neighborhood of the predetermined breaking point may not be used for wiring and/or assembly.